U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,763 describes a connecting device having a plurality of wire-receiving slots therein for commonly connecting a plurality of wires which extend to an electrical junction. The metallic connecting device is contained in an insulating housing which is, in turn, mounted on a suitable surface. If the commonly connected wires must then be connected to a further conductor, for example, to an electrical ground, it is necessary to provide an additional wire extending from the connecting device to the ground. The insulating housing is always required in the connector shown in the above-identified patent in order to support the metallic connecting device whether or not the insulator is required for other purposes, particularly to insulate the conductive connector contained within the housing.
The present invention is directed to the achievement to an improved commoning connector or connecting device which can be directly mounted on a grounding surface and which, by virtue of its being mounted on the surface, establishes electrical contact therewith. The invention is further directed to the achievement of an improved connecting device having features which permit it to be of relatively small overall dimensions with respect to the number of wires connected and which render it capable of accommodating a relatively wide range of wire sizes.